Present day portable generators or other devices driven by an internal combustion (IC) engine typically make use of a starter motor and a fixed lead acid battery to start the IC engine that drives an alternator, thereby producing an electrical power output. The starter motor and fixed battery add size, bulk and weight to the portable generator. As can be appreciated, since the generator is intended to be transportable, keeping the generator as light and as small as possible is highly desirable.
In the latest portable generator technology, the alternator is replaced with a smaller and lighter permanent magnet generator (PMG) and an electronic power converter. In normal operation, the IC engine directly drives the PMG which then produces electrical power. This variable frequency (engine speed dependent), variable voltage power is then converted electronically to a constant voltage, constant frequency output, for example a 120 VAC, 60 Hz output. Typically, a PMG includes a single set of windings that are used to produce the electrical power output of the portable generator.
It would be highly desirable to provide a portable IC engine that utilizes a removable/portable universal battery pack adapted for use with various other DC powered tools to start the engine, e.g., for a generator, thereby eliminating the need for the fixed lead-acid battery and making the generator lighter in weight and more manageable to maneuver.
It would further be highly desirable to provide a portable generator that utilizes such a portable universal battery pack in combination with a PMG adapted to start the IC engine. This would eliminate the need for the starter motor as well as the lead acid battery, thereby making the generator even lighter in weight and even more manageable to maneuver.
It would further be highly desirable to provide such a portable generator that can recharge such a portable universal battery pack, for example, after the portable universal battery pack is used to start the IC engine of the generator.